


Please, Uncle

by DeviationAbomination



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, a little bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviationAbomination/pseuds/DeviationAbomination
Summary: Sansa loves her uncle





	

“Come sit on your uncle’s lap, Sansa.”

She obeyed. Uncle Robert always let her play horsey when she did and would give her treats when her parents weren't looking. That was a big deal for a six year old. She loved her uncle, even if he wasn't really her uncle.

\----------

“Uncle Robert, what brings you here?” Sansa asked with a smile. She had just moved to King’s Landing two months ago and her uncle had visited her every week. His divorce three years ago had left him lonely and without any real friends. He had had a chain of one night stands and girlfriends that didn't last for more than a week since then. Opening the door wide, Robert stepped into her small but comfortable apartment.

“Brought you some lunch. Figured you might be in the middle of a paper or a project or whatever kind of homework college kids get,” he said, placing a heavy bag on the kitchen table.

“Thank you, uncle,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. She purposely pressed her breasts against him, grinding her groin against his, and whispered in a husky voice, “I'm positively _famished_ right now.”

He groaned and she could feel his erection growing. Today was the day. Today she would make him hers. She hadn't known he would drop by today, but she was glad she was wearing only a tank top and shorts. No bra, no undies.

“Sansa...what are you doing?” he choked out. She kissed him on the mouth, delving her tongue in after only slight resistance.   
“I love you, uncle,” she said. “I just want to be yours. Please, won't you make love to me?”

“Sansa... I can't. Your father is my best friend…”

“But not that you're not interested?” she asked with hope. The poke in her stomach was speaking truth. He wanted her.

“I…”

She kissed him again, unbuckling his belt and freeing his cock from his trousers. She led him to the couch and pushed him down. She bit her lower lip as she gazed upon his very upright cock and pinched her legs together. _Not yet._

She knelt in between his legs and stroked his length lovingly, taking the head into her mouth, just enough to make him gasp with pleasure. When she looked up at him, his head was thrown back and he was clearly enjoying her attention. “Oh, gods, Sansa…”

She quickly removed her shorts and climbed into his lap, sinking down on his wonderfully hard member. He grabbed her hips, trying to stop her, but she did as she pleased. “Oh, uncle… You feel so good inside me,” she whispered as she moved up and down on his shaft. He groaned and grabbed her ass, squeezing it as he helped her ride him. He kissed her, his tongue ravishing her mouth as his cock ravished her cunt.   
She felt the pressure building inside her. Her nipples were rubbing against the slightly coarse material of her top, exciting her and making her feel good.

“Oh gods...Sansa...it's been so long since I… I'm going to come,” he gasped.

“Yes, come. Come inside me. I love you, uncle! Give me your babies! Let me bear you a child. Please, uncle!” She kissed him harder, her own climax moments away. He gave a strangled cry as he shot his load into her. She rode him, extending his climax and milking him of his seed until her own hit her. She collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily. His cock was still inside her, twitching sporadically. She peppered kisses along his jawline and his neck.

“Sansa…”

“I love you. I've loved you since I was a little girl. I want you. I want you to make love to me, to kiss me, to hug me, to come to me with your problems and listen to mine. You don't need any other woman to please you, I'll do whatever you want! Please, uncle. Don't push me away.”

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, too.”


End file.
